


Friend of Mara

by orphan_account



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: A bit of implied Calron, Call’s motherly instincts kick in, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, Tamara Is Sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just two best friends being adorable.
Relationships: Callum Hunt & Tamara Rajavi, Callum Hunt/Tamara Rajavi
Kudos: 12





	Friend of Mara

“Tamara. You’re sick.”  
Tamara’s head shot up from where she was half asleep on her desk. Typically, her uniform was perfectly neat; no wrinkles and nothing out of place. Today, her braids were a little uneven and her outfit was slightly out of place. Of course, nobody else would have noticed. But Callum had known Tamara for a long time.  
“No. I’m not.” Tamara tried to say, but because her nose was stuffy, it came out as, “Bo. Ibe noft.”  
“You’re going to get us all sick.” He tried taking a logical approach, one that would sway his friend. Without thinking, he put an arm on her shoulder. “Maybe you should go back to the dorm.”  
“If I’m so contagious, why are you touching me?”  
Callum pulled his hand away and rolled his eyes. Class had ended half an hour ago, but somehow Tamara had fallen asleep at her desk. Aaron had to meet up with Celia for their study session (Call loved seeing his friends get along) and had to go, meanwhile Master Rufus had just given him a weird look and packed up for the day. Dinner time was approaching.  
“Mara...” He tried.  
“Don’t ‘Mara’ me.” She glared, but there was no real spite behind it. “I’m not going to miss class because of some stupid fever.”  
“You have a fever?” Call was instantly filled with concern. He laid the back of his hand against her forehead, brushing back a lock of her dark hair. She was burning up.  
“That’s it. You’re coming with me to the nurse.”  
“No way. You’re not my mom.”  
“Why are you being so stubborn?”  
“I’m not sick!”  
“You JUST told me you have a fever.”  
Call decided to finally put to use some of the extra strength he had acquired from Makar training, and the height he’d gotten from plain-old puberty. He practically shoved Tamara off of her chair before picking her up bridal-style.  
“Call! What the hell?”  
“Chill out. Not my fault you’re like four foot eleven.”  
As Call walked to the nurse, Tamara wrapped her arms around his neck (mostly to keep from falling, but there was an unspoken gratitude in the act) and insisted that she’d grown two inches.  
“No way. Jasper is the one who’s five foot one. And he still practically towers over you.”  
The previous week, their friend group had compared heights, mostly because they wanted to figure out how much Aaron had grown, considering the fact that he’d practically become a tree. Surprisingly, Celia was an inch taller than Callum.  
“I hate you.”  
“I’ll drop you.”  
“Please don’t.” Tamara held on tighter. “I am but a wounded animal, feeble with illness.”  
“Very funny. You’ve been hanging around Jasper too much.”  
They arrived at the nurse’s office, but the light was off. Gingerly, Call set Tamara down. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked. They exchanged a look, and he peered inside.  
“She must be out today.”  
Tamara looked smug. “You woke me up and lugged me all the way here for nothing. Just let me go back to the dorm, I promise I’ll sleep.”  
Call leveled a look at her. “You’re just going to stay up all night studying.”  
“I’m going to stay up all night studying.” She agreed.  
“I will force feed you Nyquil.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
Call raised an eyebrow. “You underestimate my motherly instincts.”  
Tamara was force-fed Nyquil. And soup. She refused to sleep, stubbornly practically holding her eyes open (from inside her blanket lair). Finally, Callum agreed to read a book to her until she finally passed out on the couch.  
When Aaron came back from practice, he leaned back against the door in exhaustion. “Who knew Celia was so good at explosive magic.” He groaned. Callum didn’t miss the fact that his hair was slicked back with sweat, and his white T-shirt was sticking to his chest. He decided to pack away that emotion for a later date. Why process that when he could live in blissful ignorance?  
“Why is Tamara passed out on the couch? I don’t think I’ve seen her sleep since... ever.”  
“She’s sick. I practically had to strangle her to get her to take care of herself.”  
“You two are the most ridiculous people I’ve ever met. And I’ve met Jasper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a She-ra reference.


End file.
